Cinderfella
by breathethewords
Summary: R/S And he wondered when the clock reached midnight, if his Prince Charming would disappear just like his pumpkin carriage.


-1**C**inderfella

**C**hapter one: Of Talking Mice and Singing Birds

**N**C17, eventually.

**R**/S 'Happily ever afters' weren't supposed to have applied to everyone. At least, that was what Sora once thought.

- -

At exactly 7:34 in the morning, on Sora's way to the subway, life as he knew it was changed forever. Not that he had much of a life, for working at a diner all day and taking care of his younger sister wasn't that big of a deal to change. But, it had happened none the less.

Sora was always a conservative boy. But that may have been because everything he could change was out of the question. His mother had died at the birth of his younger sister, Selphie. Later his father by the hands of a gangster in the local Stop n' Shop. By then Sora was fifteen, his sister six. He had dropped out of school, and moved in with his only living relative; his eighty nine year old grandmother. She had never seen her nintieth birthday.

Three years later, and Sora found himself never finishing his teenage youth. Instead he had somehow found himself a job as a bus boy at the local diner, despite the recession. Selphie was now nine and attending third grade in an elementary school with the building falling apart a little bit more every day. They lived no life of luxury, no life of sweets and television or computers. It was merely Sora's job, Selphies school, and home. A home of broken floor boards and little electricity or water. A home next to the family of seven with only a divorced mother and an old dog. A home in the eastern slums of Radiant Garden.

But today, exactly two weeks before Selphie's tenth birthday, at 7:34 in the morning, something happened to Sora. He was walking down Sunset Blvd., which wasn't as sunny as it would have seemed, when he noticed something. It was a fine silk wallet on the curb of the road. He looked around, not seeing very many people out this early in the morning. Cautiously, he made his way to it, and snatched it up.

Continuing to amble forward, his fingers felt around the smooth and silky fabric, tickling slightly. He dug through it, seeing quite a few bills in the dollar pocket, and a couple of credit cards. He found the ID, a beautiful young girl by the name of Namine. Sora tilted his head, walking even slowly than before as he examined the address. It was up in Crystal Heights, the North side of Radiant Garden. The rich neighborhood. What on Earth was a pretty, rich girl such as this Namine Tanaka doing in the slums? Sora had no idea.

He glanced at his watch, biting his lip. The thought of taking any of her money never even reached his mind. He stuffed the wallet into his back pocket, and decided to call Kairi when he got to work, telling her he would be late when he came home that night.

Sora rushed to work, throwing on his apron and little folded hat. Already this early in the morning the diner was filled with breakfast eaters and bums drinking coffee they couldn't afford. His boss, Lurxene, started nagging him about being late. The brunet went around with his little cart, smiling as he patted the wallet in his pocket, picking up the dirtied dishes. Today was going to be a good day, he knew. But little did he know, that it wouldn't be good. Today was the start of a change. A change so painful, Sora would break into pieces.

- -

Crystal Heights was exactly as he remembered it when he was a little boy. He had lived nearby back then, in the suburbs around town, and would ride his bike through here. This place was decorated with large, extravagant penthouses and apartment buildings, and the most dazzling stores and parks. He looked at himself in the refection nervously, frowning at his mediocre appearance. He had borrowed his friend's leather jacket so he didn't look so poor, for he would surely be stopped by the police wearing sloppy clothes in such an exquisite place. Nervously, he searched for a while to find Hilltop Manor, a brilliant glass apartment building with Namine Tanaka somewhere inside. He hurried in, looking down at the ID. A few residents watched him as he waited for an elevator, shifting from dirty foot to dirty foot.

A man next to him smiled with humor, walking into the elevator with him. "Do you need help at all?" He asked, his hands folded behind his back, a suitcase within his right hands grasp. He watched as Sora nervously stared at the floor numbers changing, smiling with interest as he shook his head. The elevator stopped on the thirteenth floor, only the two of them exiting the contraption.

Sora looked down at the address once more before turning left, watching the numbers on each door. The stranger followed him, wondering where he was going. "You're not some hit man, are you? That would be terrible." Sora once again shook his head, not daring to speak. Finally, he rested his eyes upon the number he had been searching for. The stranger stopped behind him. Sora pressed the doorbell, putting the ID back into the wallet. Moments later the blond from the picture opened the door, a dishtowel in her delicate little hands. She looked past Sora at first, tilting her head.

"Did you meet a new friend, Riks?" She asked. Sora looked behind him, eyes wide at the silver haired business man smiling like a madman. He shook his head, and nodded to the brunet in front of his door.

"Nope, but I do believe we will become acquaintances soon, for he has brought something of yours back that looks awfully familiar." Namine wasn't sure what he meant, so she glanced over to the shorter man, dressed in slightly dirty clothes and an odd leather jacket. He held out a small black silk wallet, and her mouth opened slightly.

Sora gulped as he delicately lifted it from his hands. "I-uuh, found it on the side of the road on Sunset Boulevard. I don't think anyone took anything because it would be completely empty, knowing that neighborhood." The blond blushed, avoiding 'Riks' glaring eyes. Sora adverted his eyes, looking to the two of them as he stepped back. "I'm, uh, sorry to trouble you but I thought you would probably want it back, so, uhm, I'll be leaving n-"

"Would you like a ride home? Sunset Boulevard is a long ways from here. I can't imagine such a kind gentleman such as you walking here." Sora looked up to the silver haired man, his eyes stabbing him like daggers. Sora flushed, looking away. He didn't want to be pitied. Walking was nothing of a trouble to him. They would look down upon him if they found out where he lived- they would feel disgusted that such a man was in their home, their area of living, holding their money. Sora shook his head, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh, uh, no. I was visiting a friend when I…. uhm… when I found the wallet. I live close by, it's not much of a walk. But, uhm, thank you for your offer." The silver haired man quirked a brow. Suddenly, he held out his hand, waiting for Sora to grab it. The brunet never did, instead he stared curiously at it. _I have so much dirt and filth on my hands… I can't…_

The man withdrew his hand, looking to Namine. The blonde woman shrugged, opening her door a bit more. "Well," she said, her voice slightly shaking. The man eyed her, frowning. "we must have you for dinner! You've done such a kind act. Any other stranger would have taken the money without a thought. And here you are, coming all the way from the East side to return exactly what you found…" Sora shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Uhm, thank you, but I am afraid I must, uhm, decline. I'm sorry, but I am a very busy man, and I couldn't possibly let you go to the trouble of-"

"It's no trouble at all. I insist," the silver haired man spoke so smoothly, taking a card out from his leather suit case and handing it to the brunet. "Please, if you can find any time at all, we would love to hear from you again, mister…?" Sora reluctantly took the card, staring at it for a few short moments before flushing and looking up.

"Uhm, Tsukio. I-I am Sora Tsukio…" They both nodded.

"Riku Tanaka, and you probably already know this is Namine." Sora nodded, glancing to their ring fingers. They were empty. Two lovers, perhaps? But with the same name? Or maybe a married couple that just didn't want everyone knowing about it. Riku held out his hand again, this time not taking no for an answer. Sora smiled shyly, shaking his hand with a blush and then excusing himself.

When he was in the elevator, Riku turned to the blond woman. "The East side? Really?" He asked in a hushed voice as they made their way inside. She blushed, avoid his eyes, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I swear to God, if you get some disease because you like that man in the slums, I will-" She turned abruptly, frowning deeply.

"What? You assume because people like Tidus can't afford a nice apartment, they have AIDS? And Syphilis? You think because they live paycheck to paycheck that they're all dirty, filthy people who are infected with who-knows-what and all sleep with each other and share all their bodily fluids? Riku, I am appalled at you prejudice!" He frowned, walking past her as if she was nothing. He paused, looking back.

"And I am ashamed that you would lower yourself to the level of needing to sleep with an assembly worker to gain your thrill in life." She said nothing as he walked away.

- -

Sora was shaking when he had gotten home. Near tears, he walked right past Kairi and Selphie asleep on the sofa, crayons and coloring books spread across the floor. Riku was a gorgeous man. A beautiful, clean gorgeous man. He was living in such an amazing place such as Crystal Heights, a beautiful woman at his side. An accomplished business man, so said the card in his hand. He frowned at the small piece of paper, and ripped it into tiny pieces.

He would never see them again.

Sighing, he set down the jacket on the kitchen chair, folding it over the back rest neatly. He looked around his house, his home filled with nothing but two beds, a dresser, and a small bathroom. There was barely any food in the cabinets, the electricity went out every other week, and all the money he made went to Selphie and her food. He sat against the counter, trying to calm himself down.

Given his lifestyle and the little amount of what he had, Sora believe he was a well accomplished man for what had happened in his life. Being paid minimum wage was a lot of money around in these parts, and their small apartment building was good size, and homey. He had wonderful friends, and though his coworkers and boss at the diner were mean sometimes, they still liked him enough not to fire him. His sister was doing great in school, and he was doing a good job of raising her to be a kind, wonderful young lady.

Sora couldn't help himself; he began to cry.

Frowning deeply at himself, he controlled his emotions, keeping himself from sobbing as he dried his eyes with a dishtowel. Making sure his face was straight, he made his way into the small living area, waking Kairi up gently.

"Thank you for staying later. I had a small errand to attend to." The red haired woman smiled, rubbing her eyes and standing up. She kissed him on the cheek, collecting her things.

"It's okay, Sor. As long as you don't make a habit of it, I'm happy to watch of Selphie later. She needs someone other than her older brother in her life." The brunet chuckled, collecting his sister into his arms and carrying her bridal-style while seeing Kairi to the door. She waved as she said her goodbyes, leaving Sora all alone with Selphie. She looked up at him with hazy eyes, clinging to his work shirt.

"Where were you, Soso?" She asked in her small voice as he carried her to her bedroom. "Let me sleep with you tonight." He paused right in front of her doorway, and giving in to her pleading eyes. He set her down gently, going back into her room and grabbing her night clothes. They got dressed, backs facing each other, and climbed into the squeaky bed. She cuddled next to him, breathing in his scent. "Sora?" She asked.

He closed his eyes, listening to the ceiling fan's gentle hum. "I just did a favor for someone, that's all. I'll be home on time from now on, okay?" She nodded, though he only heard her head rub against the pillow. She snuggled closer, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, sunshine."

Though Selphie had fallen asleep, Sora didn't until later. He hoped he wouldn't run into Namine, if she was ever to come back into the East side. And he prayed he would never see Riku again, because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself to accepting anything the man offered. He was wrong; today wasn't good day. Today was a terrible day. Just another day realizing what a terrible life he lived, and what easy, beautiful lives other people lived. Just a terrible, awful day.

And this wouldn't be the end of it.


End file.
